Blind Date
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: Trish and Dawn try to hook Lita up, because they fail they go to Vince and convience him to make this into a skit. What happens if they get Lita into a situation not even Trish and Dawn can deal with?


**Summary: Trish and Dawn try to hook Lita up, because they fail they go to Vince and convience him to make this into a skit. What happens if they get Lita into a situation not even Trish and Dawn can deal with?**

**Timeline: Around 2009**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Lita's lips curl up into amusement, but she looks more sly than amused. Because no matter how much Trish and Dawn beg or bribe, she wasn't going to allow herself to go on a blind date. Not this time. Trish crossed her arms over her chest and gave a hard glare, suggesting another thing. Lita laughed, they acted as if she didn't have a choice. She did have one. And that was to not go on this blind date.

Dawn sighed, and threw her hands in the air in frustruation. "Why won't you just go out with him?" She asked.

Lita mocked Dawn, and threw her hands in the air, but spoke in a sharp tone. "Dawn. The last time you set me up, it was a disaster! I'm not going on another date, no matter what. Let's change the subject now, unless you plan on talking about something useless, than I'll take my leave." Lita said.

Before Dawn could open her mouth to argue some more, Trish pulled her back and began to walk away. Trish whispered something into Dawn's ear, and they made their way to Vince's office. Lita watched them leave, and sighed. They gave up easier than usual, it made her feel suspicious. But was relief they didn't go to far and caused a scene. That was when Lita had to force herself to agree to stop the crowd from gathering.

She walked in a different direction with a smile, a workout was needed to get rid of the tension she felt in her body, and to let out a little bit of anger. Because she knew they wern't done with this. It wasn't that easy.

* * *

Dawn and Trish just told their plan to Vince, and he hated to admit this, it was an interesting idea. But the thing is, can he make it into a one time skit? Would the fans like it or not, would they want more? These were the things he had to think about, but it was a pretty good idea. Trish had clearly said she wanted this done today, and that's it. He sighed, with just a few hours away until Raw, he managed to find a match to cut out and put their skit in.

Vince glared. "This skit is only going on for half an hour. That's all you have, okay."

Trish grinned at Dawn, and they nodded. Dawn whispered into Vince's ear that they wanted Lita to be in the skit. But he had to be the one to break the news for her. Vince nodded, and told them to bring Lita to her office. Everything was going fine, until they found the redhead working out.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Don't say a word, just go work out."

Trish nodded and went to the treadmile. Dawn walked up to Lita with a smile. Lita looked up and glared, she shook her head no. Dawn pouted. "Vince wants to see you. He looked kind of mad." She lied.

When Lita left, Dawn and Trish hurried off to prepare Lita's outfit, and the skit.

Lita raised a brow, and packed up her stuff and headed to his office. Lita played with her fingers. Why was he mad? She hasn't done anything to bad, did she? Maybe he was going to do something that involved her. She sighed. That's it. She knocked on his door, and he told her to come in.

He smiled and pointed at a seat in front of his desk. She sat down quickly. Vince leaned back against the chair. "Lita you don't mind doing a last minute skit, do you?" Lita shook her head and smiled, she hasn't done anything in a while and she was happy.

Vince smiled and explained the details to her. The more he did, the more it sounded like Dawn and Trish talking. She glared when he was done explaining. At the end of the details, he mentioned Dawn and Trish telling him about this idea. Lita gripped the chair's arms and gave it a death squeeze, her knuckles turning white. Vince gulped, and told her to go see Trish and Dawn for more detail.

Lita squeezed harder on the chair until it was to the point of snapping, and Vince excused her once more. She letted go of the chair and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut in the prograss. Vince let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

Lita kept mumbling something until Christian stepped in front of her. He smirked. "Hey Li. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be trying really hard to take you out on that date." He teased and walked away.

Christian was in on this now! Their old relationship was so awkward it was something she wanted to forget. She was lucky that Trish and Chris got involved in it. She shook her head to interupt her thoughts, and focused on finding Dawn and Trish. She went around asking people if they seened them. A random stage hand pointed at a direction and she went that way. Where was he pointing to anyways?

A giggle came from behind a door, and Lita kicked the door open. Dawn and Trish's head snapped to Lita. Trish stepped back and gave a sheepish smile. "H-Hey Lita. We were just going to look for you." Dawn scoffed at Trish, than stared at Lita with a grin. "Wanna see your outfit for tonight?"

Lita walked to the table they were standing by, and picked up the outfit. She picked it up and pointed at the light. She sighed. It was see through. She put it down and gave a look. "Where's the rest of it?" Trish placed the heel boots on the table. Dawn pointed to the outfit, while she placed some accesories on the table that went with the outfit. "Can you change now. We want to see it on you."

Before Lita could speak Dawn shoved the items into her arms and pushed her into a room.

Lita tried on the outfit, because they weren't any mirrors in the room, she had no idea how she looked. She must've been showing a lot of skin because she felt a cold draft run up her leg and thigh. The outfit was simple, but showed a lot. The black strapless top was way to revealing for her liking. It was a top that stopped below her naval, and stopped just above her chest. The big hole infront of her chest was a bit to much, it felt like it covered only half of her chest, while the other was completely visable. The jeans shorts felt like she was wearing very short boxers, they didn't even cover most of her thigh. But the belt was nice, atleast they picked something she liked wearing. She stuck the black leather belt with chains through the belt holes. She slipped on the long heel boots that stopped right below her knee.

Lita walked out of the room and her cheeks turned red when Trish and Dawn scanned their eyes over her body. It almost seemed like they were devouring her body with their eyes. Dawn letted out a whistle, and Trish smirked in response.

Trish walked to Lita, and wrapped her arms around the redhead. "You look so hot, Li. I'll could totally turn lesbian for you right now." Trish teased.

Lita pushed Trish away from her harshly, causing her shirt to adjust a little, she covered her arms over her chest before anything could show. She turned around and fixed the shirt, sighed and turned around.

Dawn walked behind Lita and tried to attached a collar to her neck that had a long chain attached to it. Lita gasped and yanked the chain out of Dawn's hand. She was agreeing to dress like this and go on a date with the winner of the match, but making her feel like a pet was going to far.

Dawn gave a soft smile. "Sorry Li. It's not my idea to do this." She took the chain back into her hands. "Vince wants this. Not us."

Lita gritted her teeth in embarresment. She always know Vince had some sort of kink, but this was to much. Dawn tugged at her Hardys necklace to take it off, and Lita pulled away. She held the necklace tightly and glared. "Leave it on."

Trish rolled her eyes and sat on a chair. "You guys are just a team, it doesn't mean you need to wear it 24/7 Li." Lita blushed and looked down. She played with the symbol on the necklace. They don't really understand the meaning of it, and that was the best part about being in a team. Things you only know about, while others don't.

Dawn tightened the collar, and Lita hissed. She pulled away and yanked the chain out of Dawn's hand. She felt so low right now, she didn't even want anyone to hold it, even for fun.

Trish spoke in a soft tone. Senseing her unhappiness. "Lita. Go walk around now, we want others to see you in this outfit so they have a reason to fight in the ring."

Lita didn't answer, she was out the door in seconds. She leaned against the door and burried her head in her hands. What were others going to think about her? She just got out of the "slut" persona since Matt forgave her, and agreed to give Team Extreme another go. But after this what was he going to think, what about Jeff? And worst, what was backstage going to think of her? Easy? She didn't want that.

She gritted her teeth and banged her hand against the door and walked around showing off her outfit to everyone, and even flirting a little. She continued to walk around, forgetting the chain and let it fall to her side and drag behind her. Unaware that a foot step on it, until the collar pulled back against her neck. She hissed.

She turned around harshly, and growled. "Hey! Watch it asshole-" She blushed and shut her mouth tight. "Sorry, Jeff."

Jeff grinned and reached down to pick up the chain, twirling it in his hand. He looked at her with a playful smirk. "What you up to Lita? A photo shoot again?"

Lita reached for his wrist and pulled him to a empty locker room. She sat down, the chain still in his hand. She looked away and blushed. Why did he have to hold it and have that stupid smirk on. _Fucking idiot! You don't know how embarresed I am right now. _She thought.

Jeff began to slowly wind the chain in his hand, making the chain wrap around his hand and slowly tugged at her collar. Making her move closer to him. She pulled back, but he kept on winding. A teasing look washed over his face, and he winded the collar up until it was a foot long. If he tugged her face would jerk forward.

Jeff crouched down and held the chain firmly in his hand, his free hand went to her chin and made her look up at him. He yanked his hand back, making her jerk forward. Their forheads touched and she gave him a surprise look.

Jeff leaned forward so his mouth was near her ear. "I hope you don't plan on wearing that when you stand in my corner tonight. That would be really distracting." He breathed.

He pulled back and pushed the chain off his hand, and stood up with a chuckle. He rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled down at her. "Just kidding." He took a seat next to her. "So what's with the get up. I know you. You wouldn't wear this type of attire freely, what's going on. Are you doing another photo shoot, being dared, or is it for a skit?"

Lita glared at his last statement, and he nodded. Before Lita was about to quit and retire, Vince made a promise he wouldn't let her do anything she didn't want. She was okay with wearing sleezy attires, but this chain. He picked it up again. Was going to far.

"Dawn and Trish wanted me to go on a blind date. I said no. They went to Vince with this idea," she looked down at her attire. "Now whoever wins that match, I have no choice but to go on a date with the winner."

Jeff gritted her teeth. "I feel so low right now. I'm not mad that Dawn and Trish went to Vince with this idea, but having him agree to it makes me feel nothing more than a wh-"

Jeff growled. "Li you're not a- that. Don't ever think you're like that, cause you're not. In fact, I'm going to ask Dawn if I can get on this match and win so I can take you to my hotel room and-"

Lita laughed and hitted him in the stomach.

Jeff smiled. "I'm serious you know. I want you to come with me to my room when I win so we can watch cheesy movies and laugh about it, than after that we have rough sex for my win."

Lita raised her hand again and tried to hit his face, but he caught it in time, and interwined their fingers, and pulled her up. He walked to the door, and she stopped. He still had the chain in his hand. He looked down at the dreaded item, and wrapped the end lightly around his neck and walked out the door with a embarressed redhead on the other end.

Throughtout Lita's "show off" Jeff tried his best to keep Lita away from people who would make Lita feel to uncomfortable, but when they passed a group, they would make comments about them both going off to do something kinky in a empty room, or after the show. They were just joking around, but Jeff didn't think of it as a joke. He would snap his head to the person who made the comment, and send a death glare. Lita would pull him away and try to calm him down.

She had enough with this and decided to head to their locker room, and wait there until his match. When it was time to head to the curtain, Jeff made sure she covered up, and handed her his sweater. She thanked him and slipped it on, zipped it up, and followed him to the curtain.

His sweater was kind of baggy, so it hanged down lower than her shorts, making it look like she was wearing nothing but under clothes. She blushed at the cat whistles she got from certain superstars, Chris Jericho being one of them. Jeff held her close and stuck his tongue out to Chris.

Lita giggled lightly and waited beside the curtains. She touched the red velvet and sighed. It's been a while since she went out of these curtain and actually wrestled, since the whole Edge blew over, and she didn't have to act like a distraction, she could finally focus on wrestling. But since forming Team Extreme again three weeks ago, Vince hasn't given her a match, all she did was escort the boys out there and stood in their corner for support. She wasn't even a loud to help them score a win sometimes. She missed jumping off the top turnbuckle, hitting a hurricanrana, and helping them win.

She just missed doing high-flying moves. Period.

Jeff took the chain off his neck and reached around Lita's neck to take the collar off. When it was off, she felt free. Not like some pet. She smiled brightly up at him, and tossed the collar to the ground. She was proud to show off the Hardys necklace around her neck.

"Ready?" He asked.

Lita nodded with a smile.

When his music hit, he ran through the curtain and did his signature move. Lita soon followed. She did his hand sign, and the crowd screamed with delight. She was glad she didn't have to worry about her revealing attire right now. Right now she was here to support Jeff. Jeff patted her back and ran down the ramp, sliding into the ring and waited for his opponent for tonight.

* * *

***Sometime Later***

* * *

Lita pursed her lip and glared. Jeff wasn't doing so good since his jump off the turnbuckle crashed and burned. She held the bottom rope and gave a look of concern to Jeff. She knew Jeff couldn't go on anymore, and if he did he wouldn't be 100% for Monday. That was when they were finally getting a chance to get the tag team titles after so many years.

She sighed and played with the zipper of Jeff's sweater. A team was a team, and they had to help out no matter what. It's how she saw it right now to ease the feeling in her stomach. She jumped onto the ring. And started to slowly unzip the button. She worked as a stripper before, so she knew how to move to get a males attention.

She unzipped the zipper all the way. She shrugged the sweater off, showing off her attire. Jeff and John Morrisons attention turned to Lita. She seductivly bit her lip, and turned around. Facing the crowd. She placed both arms on the top rop and rolled her hips back and forth slowly. This really gained her attention. She turned back around and faced John and Jeff. She smirked and signaled to John to come. He walked over. She leaned forward and whispered lightly.

"I always loved a winner." She pulled away and bit his lip.

He smirked and winked at her. She smiled lightly, than glared. She grabbed his head and jumped off the ring. His head springed forward than back, he grunted in pain. Jeff turned him around, kicked his stomach and did a Twist of Fate to pick up the win. Jeff quickly rolled out of the ring and ran to the ramp. Lita picked up the sweater and ran with Jeff, up the ramp and stood on top. Lita blew a kiss to John and winked.

She held Jeff's wrist and raised it in the air. The crowd screamed. She gave him a quick hug and he groaned. Watching her move gotten him a little excited. They made their way to the back, and Jeff wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

He smirked at looked at her. "So how about that victory sex?" She rolled her eyes, and elbowed him lightly in the ribs.


End file.
